In*The*End
by Tenacity
Summary: Can one single night change two peoples entire lives?
1. A Rockin' New Years Eve

*Ding dong*   
"Uh, who could that be? It's New Years Eve, people are supposed to be partying!" she grumbled as she walked to her front door.   
"Hey Aimes"   
"Oh hey Jeff, what are you doing here?"   
"Well I'll tell you if you let me in, it is a little freezing out here." he stated shivering.   
"Oh sorry!" she said while letting him in and shutting the door.   
"Well?"   
"Well what?"   
"Why are you here and not out partying?"   
"You know I could ask you the same question." he replied with a sly grin.   
"Yeah, well I ask you first." she stated with a sly grin of her own.   
"I didn't feel like going out."   
"Okay...well...then why did you come here? she asked desperately trying to get him to leave so she could return to her cozy bed and her suspense novel.   
"I came by to see if you were doing anything, and if not, maybe we could do nothing together."   
"Yeah sure, why not?" she said though secretly wishing he hadn't stopped by. It wasn't that she had a problem with him, she just didn't feel like having company tonight.   
"Cool" he said as he made his way his way to the living room with Amy close behind.   
"So what do you want to do?"   
"Well...we could see what's on TV." he suggested.   
"Alright." she said grabbing the remote and turning on the television.   
"Hmmm...countdown, countdown, oh hey Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve?"   
"What is this like the 400th year he has done that? What else?"   
"Well there is the WWF's Best of 2001..."   
"Nah, those are matches I either participated in or have seen."   
"Okay, well there went that idea." Amy said turning off the TV and tossing the remote on to the coffee table.   
"Okay it's your turn to suggest something."   
"Fine I say we just drink the night away." she suggested half jokingly.   
"Hey works for me. Lets hit a beer store." he said walking to hall and grabbing his keys and jacket.   
"Ya know Jeffro, I was only half serious." she stated while grabbing her coat.   
"Yeah well it's the best idea I've heard all night." Jeff said smiling and heading out the door.   
(they just got back)   
"Damn Jeff I think we nearly cleaned out the whole store." Amy stated laughing.   
"Oh come on, we left at least 2 twelve packs." Jeff said laughing along with her.   
"Hey what do you say we grab a whole bunch of junk food and go watch a movie, I finally got my DVD player hooked up in my bedroom."   
"Cool"   
(in Amy's room)   
"Okay what do we have to pick from?"   
"Ummm...let me see here...Pretty Woman?" she asked while holding up the box.   
"No, chick flick!" he mumbled with a mouth full of popcorn.   
"Pearl Harbor?"   
"Way too intense for a night of drinking."   
"Bring it On...actually scratch that, I saw it once and lost like 50 brain cells, and you know that would be pretty dangerous for you." she stated laughing.   
"Ha, ha, very funny. I say we watch it, just to make fun of their stupidity."   
After thinking about it she replied "Sure, why not." She placed the DVD in the player and got comfortable on the bed next to Jeff.   
(11:30)   
After an hour of drinking and endless jokes about Bring it On, Jeff and Amy are needless to say pretty plastered.   
"Spirit fingers what the hell was the writer thinking when he wrote that?" she asked while laughing so hard she could barely breathe.   
"Hell if I know." Jeff said laughing too, though not quite sure why.   
(11:55)   
"Well thank God that's over." Jeff said standing up to take out the movie, but stumbling and falling back on the bed.   
"Hey maybe we can still catch the countdown to 2002." Amy said changing the channel.   
"Yep, see we still have 2 minutes."   
"Oh goody" Jeff stated not very excited.   
"This is actually kind of depressing, who am I going to kiss at midnight? Amy asked not really caring if she gets an answer just focusing on the beer she had in her hands.   
"Well we could always kiss each other." Jeff suggested.   
"Yeah right" she slurred thinking he was joking.   
"I'm serious."   
Amy automatically stops laughing "Oh...okay." she stated a little nervous.   
"Alright"   
"5"   
"Well here we go."   
"4"   
"Yep"   
"3"   
"A friendly kiss."   
"2"   
"Yep"   
"1"   
And right as Dick Clark began to say Happy New Year, their lips met.   
(the next morning)   
Amy awakes with a pounding headache, not remembering anything about last night, though quite confused as to why she is naked. Hearing a soft noise, she turns over to see a naked Jeff snoring softly.   
"OH NO!" 


	2. The Morning After

"Oh NO!" Amy cried "This is just a dream, a dream hell this is a nightmare." she exclaimed while pinching her arm to try and wake herself up.   
"Uh...there's no use this is total reality. What a way to start the New Year." she stated while quickly trying to find her clothes that were scattered across the room. In the process of trying to get her leg in her jeans, Amy didn't notice Jeff wake up.   
"Morning" Jeff mumbled sleepily.   
"What?" Amy screamed.   
"Man, not so loud." Jeff cringed. "Just calm down."   
"Calm down? Calm down? What do you mean calm down? And why are you still sitting there like nothing happened?" she asked completely clueless.   
"Because there's nothing I can do. What's done is done." he stated sitting up slowly and looking around for his boxers. After calming down a little she asked "Well what are we going to do?"   
"I don't know. I just remember bits and pieces of last night." Jeff said scratching his head. "Look why don't you get dressed for the day and meet me downstairs." he stated casually, getting up and walking out the door.   
"Oh my." Amy cried with her head in her hands.   
(a few minutes later)   
"No. I am not going to let this get me down." and with that she got dressed and headed downstairs.   
(downstairs)   
Amy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "   
"Here" Jeff said as he set a cup of coffee and 2 Tylenol down in front of her, and taking a seat across the table.   
"Thanks." she mumbled before slipping the Tylenol into her mouth. After a few minutes Jeff finally broke the deafening silence.   
"So..." he trailed off.   
"Yeah?"   
"How about this weather?" he joked trying to lighten the mood.   
"Are you serious?" she asked.   
"Well I was just trying to make conversation."   
"Yeah well, that's not exactly the topic we should be focusing on."   
"Look, I say we just pretend it never happened."   
After swallowing she replied "Can you honestly say that you would be able to go back to the way things were and forget this happened?"   
"I don't know, but I do know that is the only thing that I can think of that would fix this problem." he answered a little unsure of himself.   
"Alright...fine, lets give it a try." she stated with her best fake smile.   
"Okay, well I better be going." Jeff said finishing his coffee and standing up.   
"Oh okay." she said walking him to the door.   
"Well, see you later."   
"Yeah bye." she said waving and shutting the door.   
"Everything's gonna be fine." She said to herself as she walked to her bedroom.   
(outside Amy's house)   
"Hey Man!" Shannon Moore shouted as he got out of his car.   
"Huh? Oh hey." Jeff replied a little less enthused than his friend.   
"We missed you last night, where were you?"   
"I just hung out with Aimes."   
"Oh yeah, and what exactly did ya'll do? he asked with a silly grin.   
"Nothing, nothing just watched some TV. Hey look I gotta go." Jeff stated nervously.   
"Alright." Shannon replied a little confused.   
(three months later)   
"Yeah Jeff you're hilarious." Matt responded to the joke his brother had just made about him. After checking his watch he started pounding on the bathroom door. "Damn Amy hurry up. You've been in there all morning. We have to get to the arena."   
"Alright, I'm ready." she replied walking out of the bathroom."   
"'Bout time, lets go."   
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked with concern in his eyes.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stomach bug." Amy stated with a small smile.   
(one week later)   
*ring, ring*   
"Hello" Amy answered.   
"Miss Dumas?" the lady asked.   
"Yes?"   
"We have the results to your medical tests in."   
"And?" 


	3. Consequences And Solutions

"And?" Amy asked.   
"Maybe you should come in and let the doctor read you the results." the nurse stated.   
"No that's okay. Just tell me."   
"Okay well...you're pregnant. Congratulations!" the nurse said.   
"Oh my..." she said dropping the phone.   
"Hello? Hello? are you still there? the nurse asked.   
"Yes, yes I'm here." Amy said regaining her composure and picking up the phone.   
"Well we will need to set up an appointment for next month to have a little check-up...is June 7th okay?"   
"Yes ma'am that's fine." Amy replied still a little shaken up.   
"Will the father be joining you?"   
"I am not sure...I doubt it."   
"Oh well okay, I'll see you then."   
"Yeah." Amy said hanging up the phone. Oh my god. Why is this happening to me? Amy asked out loud as she slid down the wall with her head in her hands.   
*Ding, Dong*   
"Coming." Amy said wiping her eyes and trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying.   
"Yeah?" she asked opening the door, surprised to see who was standing on the other side.   
"Hey" Jeff said." Oh my gosh, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked noticing her pale face and red eyes.   
"What? I'm fine, nothing is wrong."   
"Amy I've known you way too long. I can tell when something's up. Why were you crying?"   
"I wasn't..."   
"Amy..." he interrupted.   
"I have some news."   
"Oh, good or bad?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.   
"Well it kind of depends..."   
"On what?"   
"On you."   
"Oh." he replied not sure of what to say.   
"Look I have no idea how to tell you this so I am going to just say it..."   
"Say what?" he cut in.   
"No, please don't interrupt, because I'm not sure I can find the courage to do this again. So here it goes...I'm pregnant." she stated closing her eyes and wishing the whole world would just fade away. Jeff stood there shocked. He had a million thoughts running through his mind, but for the life of him he could not form a coherent sentence.   
"Oh my god, please say something!" Amy shouted getting frustrated with the silence.   
"Marry me." he said totally shocked that those words, out of all the words in the English language had come out of his mouth.   
"What?" Amy asked just as shocked if not more than he was.   
"Marry me." he repeated.   
"Are you crazy? We could never do that." she stated totally dumbstruck that he would even suggest such a thing.   
"Why not?"   
"Because it's not right!"   
"Why not?"   
"Well for one we're not ready and for two we don't love each other." she said.   
"I love you." Jeff said confidently.   
"Yeah as a friend. I love you as a friend too, but that is no reason to get married."   
"Look I was raised in a house with a single parent. Now I love my father and he did a great job, but he was always busy and never there. I don't want my child to grow up with a father that just comes and goes."   
"Do you really think marriage will fix that problem? Amy asked.   
"Yes." Jeff answered simply.   
"Okay, I know that is probably our best option, but ever since I was a little girl I had my dream wedding, and I don't know I just always thought my dream would come true." Amy said a little embarrassed.   
"Well we can still make it come true."   
"How?"   
"You can plan the wedding just the way it was in your dream."   
"And my dream man?"   
"I'll just have to substitute for him." Jeff stated with a small smile.   
After a few minutes Amy replied "Okay."   
"Okay?" Jeff asked hopefully.   
"Yes...I'll marry you."   
"Yes!" Jeff said as he picked up Amy and swung her around. "Oh wait. I better be careful." he said putting her down. "That's my boy in there." he stated with a proud smile.   
"Your boy?" 


	4. A Twist Of Fate

(1 month later)  
"Alright are you ready?"  
"Yep, lets go!" Amy replied excitedly.  
"I can't believe ya'll are going to Hawaii to get married." Matt said still a little shocked about the sudden revelation.  
"Yeah." Shane Helms agreed. "I didn't even know ya'll were dating." Everyone just rolled their eyes in response to Shane's stupidity.  
"Look we'd better get going, or we will never make it to the airport on time." Jeff said checking his watch.  
"You're right. Bye everyone." Amy said giving the other three guys a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"See ya." Shannon said.  
"Good luck man!" Matt said as he hugged his baby brother.  
"Don't forget to tape everything...even the wedding night!" Shane joked, recieving a slap upside the head from Amy for his effort.  
"Why can't you stay here and plan a big wedding HERE!? Matt asked.  
"Because this is my dream and I have to go while I still look good in my outfit." Amy explained.  
"Come on Aimes." Jeff said grabbing her hand and pulling her out to the car. After starting the car he backed out of his driveway and they were on their way.  
(In Hawaii)   
"Oh it's so beautiful here." Amy said after walking out of the hotel and taking in her surroundings.   
"Yeah it is." Jeff agreed.  
After walking around a little longer Jeff asked "So are you ready to do this?"  
"Yeah...lets go."  
"Are all the arrangements made?"  
"Uh huh, all we have to do is show up." Amy stated.  
(The ceremony is about to start)  
*Picture this. It's just Jeff, Amy, a Judge, and a camera man. Amy is wearing a bikini and one of those wrap around things. Jeff is wearing some baggy cargo shorts and an over shirt. They're standing on a cliff that is situated directly under an awesome waterfall.*  
"Do you Jeff take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worst, til death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Amy take Jeff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worst, til death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Well then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." the Judge announced.  
With that said they both leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.   
"I love you, in a best friend sort of way." Amy stated smiling.  
"I love you too...in a best friend sort of way." Jeff agreed.  
(Four and a half months later)  
"Stop joking around Jeff. We have to get this nursery finished before the baby arrives." Amy scolded.  
"Sorry." Jeff retorted in a sarcastic tone.  
"There." Amy said standing back to admire her work. Since they weren't sure of the sex of the baby they did the room neutral. Of course being who they are , they both wanted to do something special, so they agreed to each write a poem on one of the walls.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yep, you?"  
"Of course." Jeff said wiping the sweat off his forehead.   
"Oh...this is so coo!" Amy exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah...but I still think it's a little girly."  
"Whatev...ow!" Amy screamed in pain.  
"Oh my god...are you okay?" Jeff asked franticley as he dropped his paintbrush and ran over to Amy.  
"I...I don't know."  
"Well where does it hurt?"  
"In my...ow!" She screamed again grabbing onto Jeff's overall strap. "I...I think I'm...I'm going into labor."   
"Oh...Oh my god!" We've got to get you to the hospital."  
"You think?" Amy asked sarcasticley.   
"Come on." he said grabbing her hand.  
(At the hospital)  
"Come on sweety, you can do it." Jeff said while sponging off Amy's face with a cold rag.  
"How do you know? Huh? I don't think you've ever done this before." Amy replied angrily. "If I ever pick up another bottle of beer...please kill me."  
"Oh...now sweety you don't mean that."  
"Yes I do and stop calling me sweety!"  
"Come on Amy, just one more big pushand you'll be done." the doctor said.  
Amy took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The next to be heard was a baby crying.  
"I am happy to present to you your new baby...girl." the doctor said as he handed her to Amy.  
"Oh my gosh...she's so beautiful." Amy cried.  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you want to hold her?" Amy asked.  
"Please." Jeff said as he gently took the baby from Amy.   
"So what are we going to name her?"  
"I don't know...how about Reagon Moore?" Amy suggested.  
"Reagon Moore..." Jeff repeated. "I love it!"  
"Amy?"  
"Yes Jeff."  
"I love you... and not just in a best friend kind of way."  
Amy smiled and stated "I love you too Jeff."  
(The End) 


End file.
